When Two Worlds Collide
by cashmoneybc
Summary: In Part 1 Mani saved Jack for Elsa but first he meets the guardians so he can learn how to use his powers. Then North talks about an area called Arendelle and talks about a whole lot of power mixed with fear then Mani tells North to send Jack over there. Then he meets Elsa and he helps her control her powers. In Part 2 is when Elsa joins the guardians to defeat Pitch Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own these charecters, names, or places in this story but please do not copy the storyline or the order which things happen. I have taken alot of time and editing on creating this for you all! **_

Part 1

Chapter 1

It was just another day for Elsa as she stayed confined in her room trying to control her powers. The powers she was born with caused her to turn things to ice. Elsa had light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

*knock knock*

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play, I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies but now we're not, I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Anna!"

"Ok bye."

I wish I could Anna, she thought. Elsa knew she could hurt Anna like she did when she hit Anna with her powers on Anna's head. Remembering this made her cry.

"I'm just a kid! Why do I have to be afraid of hurting people, I wish there was somone out there that I couldn't hurt." she whispered while she looked at the moon.

Little did Elsa know that The Man In The Moon heard her wish and would grant it, but first he had to find the right person. Somone who was patient and kind, somone who would protect Elsa from harms way, somone that he would save from death beacause that person saved somone's life.

A Few months pass and it was winter, and The Man In The Moon found somone for Elsa. The boy's name was Jack, he was 18 years old. He had light skin and wore a white long sleved shirt with a brown vest and a brown shaw that reached his elbows with long brown pants he also had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a good life exept he was poor. He lived with his mom and younger sister Pippa. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Jack loved his sister more than anything in the world, but he couldn't spend a whole lot of time with her because he had to work everyday. On the weekends he spent as much time as he could with her. One Friday evening a week before winter turned to spring as Jack was heading home he found the perfect set of ice skates for his sister. He had just enough spending money left to buy them. So Jack walked in the store bought them and had them wrapped for her to open it as soon as she woke up. The next morning Jack woke up before everyone so he did all the chores, even his sisters. He also cooked breakfast for the three of them. Then by early afternoon his sister woke up because of the wonderful smelling breakfast and ran to the kitchen and gave Jack a hug.

"Morning sleepy head!" exclaimed Jack.

"Morning! Yay! You made pancakes!" said Pippa.

Then their mom woke up.

"Wow, this smells deliciouse. Once you finish your chores you two can go play."

"I already did the chores even Pippa's... I have a preasent for you." he told his sister.

Then Jack ran to his room and brought out a large parsel and have it to Pippa.

"All for me?"

"Yep all for you. It's what you've been asking for all winter and I had enough to buy them."

Then she opened the gift. She untied the string that held it together and unwrapped it, exposing the new brown leather ice skates.

"Oh my gosh, Jack I love them!" Then she jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Mom can we please go to the pond and skate, before the ice melts, please?" she asked their mom.

"Yes, since Jack did all the chores, I will clean up you two go have fun. Don't forget your coats and please be careful." said their mom

"We will!" said Jack and Pippa at the same time.

Then they put on their shoes since it was a little warmer all his sister needed was her brown long sleved dress that had a thick red stripe on the torso and all Jack needed was his brown shaw, while they walked out the door he grabed his staff. It was just a regular stick but it had a curved hook on the end. Then they raced eachother to the pond since it wasn't that far.

When they got to the lake it was in the late afternoon, even though it was warming up this pond usually stays frozen till the middle of spring. Then he helped her put her skates on and then she started to skate.

"Wow you're as grace ful as a swan!" he told her.

Then she giggled, "Thanks, bubba!"

Then she reached the middle of the pond.

*CRACK*

"Jack! The ice is melting please help! I'm scared!" she screamed.

"I'm coming!"

Then he took off his shoes so he could walk lightly he also picked up his staff. Then he got five feet from his sister and he put it down.

"Hey, dont be afraid, you'll be ok"

"Ok." she replied shakily.

"Remember that game we used to play over and over again because it was your favorite?"

"Yeah, it was hopscotch."

"Yea, thats it! Were going to play that game now. Act like the cracks are the squares that you're not supposed to step on and just hop over to me. Ok?"

"Ok"

Then she started to hop over but Jack could see that the ice wasn't going to hold much longer. So Jack picked up his staff, kneeled down, and put the hook around her then pulled her over to where the ice was stronger. Then she spun out of the staff safely and Jack smiled at her. When she smiled back the ice broke from under Jack and he fell in. The last thing he saw was the horror of the look on his sisters face.

"Well at least I saved her." he thought

Then The Man in the Moon sent down one of his messangers and put a powder on him that put Jack to sleep. Jack was going to stay this way until it was time for him to learn about his powers so he could help Elsa with hers once she turned 18 and in charge of the kingdom of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Five years later

It was a late night winters eve The Man in the Moon knew that Jack was ready to learn his powers. So then Jack arose from the icy lake and as he was floating The Man in the Moon told Jack his full name and that was Jack Frost through a dream. The Man in the Moon had to tell Jack his name because Jack couldn't remember anything from his past life. When Jack woke up he had snow-white hair and sapphire blue eyes. He still had the same cloths as before except he had no shoes. When he back on his feet again he saw his staff and he touched it with his foot and then a blast of frost appeared on his staff. Then he picked it up and walked over to a tree and touched it with his staff. Then a beautiful ice pattern formed on the tree. Then he started to ice skate around the pond while dragging his staff behind and creating an even bigger ice pattern. Then suddenly he was flying once he realized this he fell but grabbed on to a tree and saved himself from falling. Then he got down and started to walk, afterwalking for a while he flew up and saw a little town. So then he went over to once landed he tried to ask someone something but they walked right through him. Then he realized, no one can see him. Then he flew away to go to a new town where he can have fun playing with kids in the snow.

Then the Man in the Moon looked down on Elsa and saw that she had cried. He also saw ice blasts all over her light purple room. Then he looked into her mind and saw that her parents died in a terrible boat accident. He also knew that now she would be put on the throne as queen of Arendell and she was worried that something bad was going to happen and her powers will be revealed to everyone in the kingdom.

Dont worry Elsa you will be united with Jack soon thought The Man in the Moon.

Three years passed and Jack is having a lot of fun being invisible. He can cause a lot of mischief. Since time changed he changed his cloths. Now he wears a dark blue hoodie on the top near the neck line of the hoodie is a crackling ice pattern. He still has the same pants and staff and he still does not wear shoes. Then one day he saw this boy take out the trash. Then after he went to the park to play in the snow with his friends. First they had a snow ball fight but Jack was the one who started it because he formed a snow ball in his hand and threw it at a kid. Then they started to go sledding instead of the boy stopping where he was supposed to, Jack made him go all the way acrossed town. Then it was getting dark and the boy had to go home. Once Jack saw the boy was home he started walking. Then he went down an alley way and he saw Bunnymund the easter bunny.

"Hey I remember you, it was when, oh yeah last easter." said Jack

"Dont push it mate, anyway I'm not here on a personal note, I'm here cause unfortunately The Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian."

"I'm not going with you."

"I wasn't asking."

Then he threw jack into Santa's sack.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Princess Anna!" said a male servant.

*Snort "What I'm awake!"

"I'm sorry to have woken you."

"No, I've been up for hours!" *Snores*

"Who is it?" said Anna.

"Still me your majesty, it's time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Umm your sister's coronation day."

"My sister's corneration... It's Coronation day!"

Then Anna quickly got dressed and ran out her bedroom door and ran down the hall to watch the servants get ready. Woah I didn't know we had so many plates she thought. Then she saw them open the windows and doors and she twirled in the sunlight.

"Are you ready to meet new people?" asked a female servant.

"Wait, there'll be actual real life people?" asked Anna.

"Yes of course."

"Wow, that'll be totally strange." Anna exclaimed.

"Well I have to go polish the candle sticks, good day your majesty." the servant said with a bow.

What if I meet my prince charming she thought as she twirled around with her imaginary prince. I wonder what Elsa is doing now she thought.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Elsa said as she looked out the window. Then she walked over to the painted picture of her dad.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." then she picked up a candle stick and a jewelry box in the shape of a sphere.

"Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know." Then ice crystals started to form on the two items and she quickly set them down.

"But, it's only for today." then she put on her left glove.

"It's agony to wait." then she put on her right glove. She knew she wasn't ready but everyone was already here so she couldn't keep her people waiting for their queen. Then she opened her doors and told her servants:

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

As soon as she said that the guards obeyed and she stepped out on the balcony. Then she saw Anna run out of the gates. Enjoy this while you can Anna, she thought.

As Anna ran out seeing the new people someone on a horse ran right into her. Then she fell into a small life boat with seaweed on her head. Then she took the seaweed off and saw who it was.

"HEY..." exclaimed Anna.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" asked a beautiful male stranger. He had red hair like Anna but his eyes were green unlike Anna she had blue eyes like her sister Elsa.

"I mean uh hey, no uh I'm ok." she said nervously.

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

"I'm great, actually. she said.

"Oh thank goodness." he said as he gave her his hand to help her up.

As he was reaching down he stared at her

"Oh um, Prince Hans of the southern Isle." he said with a small bow

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." she curtsied back.

"Princess? My lady." then he bowed low.

Then the horse bowed too and the boat rocked forward and Hans fell on top of Anna and they held on to each other. Then Anna let go. Once the horse saw what happened he moved his hoof to fix the boat. Then Anna fell on top of Hans.

"This is awkward... not your awkward, I'm awkward, your gorgeous... wait what?" Anna babbled.

Then they both stood up.

"I would like to formally apologise for hitting a princess of Arendell with my horse, and for every moment after."

"No, no. It's ok I'm not that princess. If you had hit my sister Elsa it would be like, yeesh but lucky for you..." then she got off of the boat.

"It's just me."

"Just you?"

Then they both stared at each other but then Anna heard the bells.

"The bells... the coronation... I better go... I have to go... I mean uh I better go... Bye!"

Then she ran off.

"You see The Man in the Moon, a.k.a Mani chose you to be a guardian but first he has to see if you can do the job, so he assigned you to go to Arendelle where on this map shows that there is a lot of power and fear in just one person. We need you to see what is causing this and stop it before you know who shows up." said Santa.

"Ok, I got it. But who is the target."

"Her name is... Elsa. Go and see whats wrong Jack."

"Wait, she won't be able to see..."

But the wind blew him to her without him finishing his sentence.

Ok Elsa don't be afraid, don't feel she thought. Then she reached down for the scepter and the ball.

"Your majesty the gloves." the priest said in a whisper.

Then Elsa took the off and picked up the objects. Then the priest started but Elsa didn't pat attention because she was concentrating so hard but slowly ice crystals started to form. Once she heard that she was now queen she quickly put the objects down and put her gloves back on. Then she went to got get ready for the ball celebrating that she was now queen. Then a man announced the coming of the queen and princess and they both stood on stage while everyone bowed until they were situated. Then the music started again.

"Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi me? Oh Hi." said Anna.

"You look beautiful." Elsa told her.

"Thanks... you look beautifuler. I mean you don't look fuller but more beautiful."

Then Elsa laughed. "Thank you... So this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna explained

"And what is that amazing smell?"

*sniffing "Mmmmmm... Chocolate." they both exclaimed at the same time

Then the royal announcer came and announced the Duke of Weasel Town, but was then corrected that it was pronounced Weasleton. He offered to dance with Elsa since he was their closest in trading but then she declined and offered up Anna instead. Anna then saw that this was a mistake because the old man can't dance.

"So lovely to have the gates open, why was it closed in the first place? Do you know the reason... hmm?" asked the Duke.

"Umm... No." answered Anna.

"Hmmm... Ok"

Then he started to dance really weirdly again. Then she finally finished dancing with him, it was the longest song in her life or so Anna thought.

"That man was sprightly." said Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels." exclaimed Anna.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." said Anna.

"Me too... but it can't." said Elsa.

"Why not?" asked Anna as she reached for Elsa's shoulder.

"It just can't." exclaimed Elsa as she turned away from Anna.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Anna as she walked away.

As Anna walked a woman bumped into her and made her lose her balance and she would have fallen if Hans didn't catch her.

"Glad I caught you." exclaimed Hans.

"Hans!" exclaimed Anna.

Then Hans set his drink down and him and Anna danced. Then they walked through the garden and ended up on the terrace. They talked a lot, mostly Hans did the talking.

"Wait so you have how many brothers?" Anna asked

"Twelve! And three pretended I was invisible literally, for three years!" explained Hans.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Anna.

"It's what brothers do."

"And sisters! Me and Elsa used to be close but one day she shut me out and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Then he touched her hand.

"Can I say something crazy?" she asked.

"I love crazy."

"Well all my life has been a series of doors in my face. Then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

"But with you, I've seen your face and it's nothing like I've ever known before."

"Love is an open door!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"And it's funny." Hans explains

"What?"

"We finish each others..."

"sandwiches!"

""That's what I was going to say!"

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me." They both say at the same time.

"Jinx...Jinx again!" They say at the same time.

"Our mental synchronization can have but one explination." Anna points out.

"You..." Hans said.

"And I..." Anna said.

"Were just ment to be." Hans finished.

"Say goodbye, to the pain of the past. We dont have to feel it any more." Anna said.

"Love is an open door... Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say somthing crazier... Yes!"

Then they both went back inside to find Elsa. Then they found her greeting somother people that were important.

"Your majesty, Hi me again."

"We would like your blessing of our marrige." explained Hans.

"Wait, what.?" Elsa asked.

"Well I haven't sorted out all the arangements, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony... wait would you live here?" Anna babled.

"Absolutly!" exclaimed Hans.

"Oohh we can invite all twelve of your brothers!" exclaimed Anna.

"Wait hold up. No one's brothers are staying and no one is getting married." said Elsa.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Can I talk to you... alone?" asked Elsa.

"No, what ever you have to say you can say to the both of us." said Anna.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know of true love."

"More than you all you know how to do is shut people out."

Elsa was startled by this comment and felt hurt that her sister thought of her this way.

"You asked for my blessing and the answer is no."

"Your majesty if I may ease your..." Hans started to say but Elsa cut him off.

"No you may not and I think you should go."

Then Elsa walked over to the guards.

"The party is over close the gates."

"Yes your majesty."

"No." Anna said as she tried to grab Elsa's hand but grabbed her glove instead.

"Please Elsa, I can't live like this anymore." Anna pleaded.

"Then leave." Elsa replied.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked loud enough to stop the party chit chat and made a scene.

"Enough Anna."

"No why. Why do you shut people out, why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Then as Elsa said that ice spears came out of the ground like a barrier.

"Huh... sorcery. I knew somthing was going on here." said the Duke of Weasleton.

"Elsa?" Anna whipsered loud enough for Elsa to hear.

Then Elsa ran out of the castle right into the main area between the gates and the castle. Then people were cheering for her. But Elsa tried to run but the peasents were blocking her off.

"Your majesty are you alright?" asked a lady peasent with her child.

"No." Then Elsa backed up to the fountin and once she touched it the water froze.

Then the peasents started to freak out. Then the Duke of Weasleton came out with two guards.

"Please stay away from me just stay away." then an icy blast came out of her hand and hit the ground where they were standing and they slipped.

"Huuh, monster. MONSTER!" said the Duke.

Then all the peasents walked away from her. Then there was a clearing and she ran. As she ran she heard people calling her monster and witch. Then Elsa reached the ocean.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Then Elsa put on foot on the water and it froze beneth her. Then she looked back but she saw Anna running twards her with her fiance with concern and fear in both of their eyes and Elsa ran away with the last thing she saw her sister's scared face. Elsa ran to the safe haven of the woods never wanting to return to Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the wind blew Jack to Arendelle's mountains he had no idea where to go. He had no idea where to even find this person Elsa so he looked to the moon and Mani showed him the way. Then Mani showed Jack the way by making the wind blow him in the right direction. Jack then saw a bright pink small blob in the forest. As Jack got closer he started to see a female figure that was from the bright pink blob. He knew it was Elsa so he landed behind her and when she heard a noise and turned around and saw Jack.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Wait you can see me?" asked Jack.

"Umm... Yes?"

"Oh well I'm Jack Frost and you are."

"Um we'll I'm Elsa."

"So what are you doing out here on a cold night like this are you not cold?"

"Well The cold doesn't really bother me." she said with a giggle.

Then Jack tried to walk closer to Elsa to close the distance between them but she took a step back with a look of concern.

"You should probably go I don't want to hurt you." she explained.

"I don't think you can hurt me Elsa. Why do you think like this?" he asked.

Then she told him about everything that happened that night as they were walking to the mountain. Then Elsa started to tear up.

"They called me a **MONSTER** Jack, and the last thing I remember is seeing the look of fear in my sisters eyes."

Then they were at the plateau of the mountain and then they stopped walking.

"Have you just tried letting it go?"

"Let it go?"

"Yeah, let these emotional things go and practice your powers then maybe you'll learn to control them."

"Yeah that might work."

Then Elsa looked down at the one glove she had on and she took it off and let it fly into the wind. Then she built a snowman with her powers and Jack saw a new light in her eye. Then Elsa took of her cape and started to blow the snow making it look like big waves on the ocean.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. Then he thought 'Finally someone who can see me and can understand me.' Then he looked up at the moon.

"Thanks Mani." he whispered. Then he looked back at Elsa and she was skipping backwards.

"Come on Jack, lets see what else I can do!"

Then he ran over to her. Elsa went to the edge of the cliff and put her foot down and she made a few steps of a stair case out of snow. Jack did not think that it would be able to hold them but as soon as Elsa took a step the snow turned to ice and the two started to run up the stairs. As they were running Elsa made more steps until they reached the next plateau. Elsa then raised some ice and started to make a beautiful ice castle. Jack just stood out of the castle and looked in amazement. Elsa made a two-story castle with a balcony that looks over Arendelle and the forest. Then to finish everything off she made herself a beautiful light blue gown that had crystals on it. She also took down her bun and it was just a braid that had snowflake shaped crystals in the braid. She also redid her make up she had light purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. Then she heard the door open and she went down stairs to greet her guest. When she got tho the main stair case she looked down at Jack, smiled and ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Jack."

"No problem."

"It's really late and the wind is starting to pick up. If you want you can stay for a while with me." she invited as her cheeks got a little pink.

"Thanks I will accept that invitation."

Then they stopped hugging and ran upstairs to watch the sunrise on the balcony.

"Wow, it's so beautiful... I've been locked up in my room for so long that I forgot what it looked like."

Then they both looked at each other and Elsa saw that something was bothering Jack so then she explained what happened with her sister and having to take her to trolls to erase her memory of Elsa having powers and then locking herself in her room. Then he took her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. You don't have to be the protector any more. I promise I will protect you from anything and everything."

Then she looked up at Jack. She wasn't sure if she should let him protect her from anything but something inside her told her that she could believe in him.

"Thank you."

They stayed in that embrace until the pink and orange of the sunrise was over then they went inside.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to see something cool?"

"Yea, sure!"

Then Jack touched the floor with his staff and a beautiful snowflake was made out of crystalized ice.

"Woah, you have ice powers also?"

"Well yeah."

"That is so cool! Wow we have something major in common. How did you get your powers?"

"Well I don't really know. The only thing I remember is being raised out of a frozen lake by the Man In The Moon and he told me that my name was Jack Frost through a dream."

"Oh, how long ago was this?"

"Three years ago. Then after those three years I got recruited into this group called The Guardians."

"What do they do?"

"We protect children who are threatened by fear. Then after they recruited me they put me on an assignment and it was..."

Then there was a knock at the door and Elsa heard her name being called and Jack saw the surprise in Elsa's eyes, then she ran out of the room and he followed.

"Anna?"

"Woah Elsa, you look different, it's a good different."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of, but you should not be here. You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, I belong here where I can be free and not hurt anyone."

Then a snowman came bursting in.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?"

"You built me remember?"

"Your alive?"

"I think so?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids."

Then Jack came and put his arm around Elsa.

"Don't worry she can't see me." he told Elsa

Then Elsa had a look of terror and it got worse once Anna explained that they could be close sisters again. Then Elsa brushed Jack's hand off of her shoulder and ran up to the room. Then Jack and Anna followed.

"Elsa please let me explain!" shouted Jack.

Then they both got to the door of Elsa's room.

"Anna, please go back home, your life awaits go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. I know you mean well but leave me be, yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Then Anna explained why they weren't safe from Elsa's powers and Elsa started to have a panick attack. She was afraid of hurting people especially Anna and she was afraid that she was crazy because no one could see Jack but her. Then without meaning to Elsa sent out a beam of ice that hit Anna right into her heart and Anna fell to the ground. Then Elsa faced Anna as she was about to get up and saw the horrible thing she did to her sister again. Then out of nowhere a blonde guy runs in to help Anna up.

"Who is this? It doesn't matter you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"Yes you are."

Then Elsa created a huge ice monster that picked up Anna, the blonde dude, and Olaf and it threw them out of the castle.

Then after this was done Elsa turned to Jack.

"Are you real?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why can't anyone see you but me and 'The Guardians'?"

"Because others don't believe in me."

"Well I didn't either! So why can I see you."

"I don't know."

Then after a few moments of silence between them Elsa finally spoke.

"You need to leave."

"But, Elsa..."

"I said go."

After Jack left Elsa paced around her room trying to figure out how she could stop this eternal winter. She felt like she was in a cage. The place that was supposed to be her safe haven was now a prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack was so upset, it wasn't his fault that Elsa was able to see him. As he was walking through the forest he saw some distraught men calling out for Elsa. Jack new this couldn't be good so he jumped up and flew as fast as the wind could carry him. When he finally got to the castle he ran right in hoping that Elsa would listen to him.

"Elsa!" He shouted.

"Jack? Oh I'm so glad your here."

"Why I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I know and after a few hours of thinking to myself I realized even though I'm the only non guardian who can see you, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you cause well your the only friend I have right now and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I'm really sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it and even though you push me away I will always be there for you no matter how far I am, and besides I promised that I would be you protector."

"Thanks Jack." Elsa said as she gave him a hug.

"Speaking of protecting we have to go because a hole lot of angry men are about to come for you."

As he said this they heard a loud roar from Marshmallow and a lot of men shouting so Jack and Elsa opened the door and looked out side. Then two men saw Elsaand started to run to her.

"The queen!" The two men shouted

Then Elsa grabbed Jacks hand and they both started to run upstairs. Then they got to Elsa's chamber.

"Who are those guys?" asked Jack.

"Well the two who are chasing us are the body guards of the Duke of Weasletown, the rest are some of my bodyguards and the one who's leading them is Anna's fiancé Hans"

"Well don't worry I'm here to protect you."

"Thank you"

Then they hugged each other like they were never going to see each other again but then they stopped due to the guards bursting through the door. Then one of them shot an arrow at Elsa but as she lifted her arms to protect herself Jack shielded her with ice. Then she looked up and the guards started circling her then Jack knocked the bow out of one guys arm and Elsa pinned the other to the wall with ice. After that Elsa made a giant wall of ice and made it move so the other guy would be pushed to the ledge. Than Hans came through the door with eyes full of concern.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Then Elsa made all the ice stop moving but as she was looking at Hans the guard who was pinned to the wall tried to shoot Elsa but Hans ran to him and yanked the guards arm up and the arrow hit the chandelier and it was falling so Elsa looked up and started to run. Jack saw that she wasn't going to make it so he flew over and pushed her out of the way.

"Jack, No!" Shouted Elsa and she passed out due to seeing Jack's lifeless body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Anna are you ok? You look so pale." asked Kristoff.

"I'm fffine." Replied Anna shivering.

Then Kristoff tried to put his arm around her but then he remembered that warm steam came out of the ground and he pushed her over to that area tenderly. Then he looked down at Anna and saw that if someone didn't help him soon then she was going to die. Even though she had a fiancé he couldn't help but fall in love with her. But as his family being love experts they would say if you love someone you have to let them go. He was hoping that his grandpappie would be able to help Anna. Then they finally got to the area that him and his family stayed but they were in their rock formation since they were trolls the way they slept was in a rock like shape.

"Anna meet my family."

"They're rocks."

"Hey guys." Kristoff said as he was looking at the group of rocks.

'Great this blonde haired brown eyed cutie is crazy' Anna thought.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"I'll distract him while you run." Olaf instructed quietly.

"I'm going to go." Anna announced.

"No Anna wait." Kristoff pleaded.

Then as he said that all of the rocks transformed back into trolls. After they finished transforming all of the trolls shouted 'Kristoff's home!'

"And he brought a girl!" Bertha announced.

"A girl!" The other trolls announced.

Then the trolls put Anna on their shoulders and then they rolled so Anna could be next to Kristoff. Then they were all talking at once and Anna was so stressed that her hair turned white and she fell but Kristoff caught her. Then the grandpappie troll came.

"There is strange magic here." Grandpappie troll said.

"There is ice in your heart put there by your sister... If not remove then your heart will freeze." He told Anna.

"Is there anything you can do?" Asked Kristoff.

"I can not only an act of true love can break this terrible curse." Grandpappie instructed.

"A true loves kiss perhaps?" Bertha announced.

"Anna, we have to get you to Hans." Kristoff warned.

"Hans." Anna whispered shakily.

"Sven pull us up." Kristoff commanded.

Then his reindeer Sven went over and put them on his back and they were off to save Anna with Olaf sliding behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Elsa was long gone Jack finally woke up and got himself out of the rubble. Then he slowly stood up and he looked around and saw all of the destruction.

"I'm so sorry Elsa... Don't worry I will find and save you." He whispered out loud.

Then he jumped off of the destroyed terrace and flew to Arendelle.

When Elsa woke up she was in the dungeons of Arendelle. Then she ran over to the window to try to see if Jack found her but was then stopped due to hand cuffs attached to the floor.

"Where are you Jack?" She whispered.

Then the door opened behind her and Hans came in.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked Hans.

"I couldn't let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle... Get Anna."

"Anna hasn't returned... Just change this winter back to summer."

"Don't you see I can't, you need to let me go." She pleaded with eyes full of fear.

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that left. But Elsa knew something was wrong with Anna and ice formed on the metal handcuffs and the walls of the cell.

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven finally reached the gates of Arendelle. Then Kristoff got off of Sven picked up Anna and started to walk closer the gates with Anna in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Anna.

"Don't worry about me." Answered Kristoff.

Then some servants came out to greet them.

"Your majesty were so glad your ok." They said as they gathered around.

"Take her strait to Prince Hans." Instructed Kristoff.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"And make sure she's safe."

After that last comment Anna looked back at him but the gates close and Kristoff walked with Sven back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hans!" Anna shouted as she reached the room he was in.

He was in a meeting with someone from Spain, France, and the Duke of Weasleton.

"Anna you're so cold."

"Hans you need to kiss me now."

"What."

"We'll give you two some privacy." Said a female servant.

Then everyone left exept Anna and Hans.

"What happened to you out there?" Hans asked full of concern while he lifted her up and put her on the couch.

"Elsa froze my heart and the only way to save me is with an act of true love."

"A true loves kiss." He said with excitement.

As he bent down Anna closed her eyes preparing for her first kiss from her true love but when he got close enough that Anna could feel the warmth of his breath but then he stopped.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

" You ssaid yyou did."

Then he was explaining that he was just using her to get his own kingdom and as he was talking to her he opened the window and put out all of the fires from the candles and finally the fire place. Then Anna fell from the couch as Hans was leaving.

"Your no match for Elsa." She said.

"No your no match for Elsa, and I will be the hero that stops this distruction." As he said that he closed and locked the door from the outside so no one can go in or out.

Then Jack finally got to Arendelle's castle so he flew over the gates but he didn't know how he was going to find Elsa in a place this big. Since no one can see or hear him he wouldn't be able to ask any one so he wandered around until he saw some servants. They were talking about the castle gossip and they said that Elsa was locked up in the dungeons below. So then he ran and he finally found some old wooden stairs and he just knew these would be the stairs he was looking for. As he walked down the stairs he got angry he couldn't understand how people could lock up their beautiful and kind queen. Then he finally got to the bottom.

"Elsa, are you in here!?" He shouted.

"Jack! Yes I'm over here!" Elsa replied.

Then he heard a loud bang and he found the source he tried to open the door but it was locked so he looked around and he found the keys and he opened the door. When he opened the door he ran in and took Elsa in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Elsa."

Then Elsa looked Jack in the face.

"Hey, your the one who saved me remember." She said as she smiled.

"Well I didn't save you from this."

Then he froze the handcuffs and then they blew up.

"Thanks."

Then they both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jack I didn't properly thank you for saving me."

Elsa cupped her hands on his face then Jack leaned in closer to her face and then they kissed. It seemed like it was the longest and most awaited kiss since they met each other, but they had to pull apart due to the wall exploding open due to the cold.

"Wow." Jack exclaimed.

Jack could hear the guards coming to the dungeon.

"They're coming lets get out of here." He said as he held her hand and pulled her out of the cell through the open doors.

The guards and Hans burst into the room but Jack and Elsa stopped dead in their tracks because they heard Hans instructing them to catch that murderer she killed her own sister. Then Elsa started to create a large blizzard.

"Don't worry Elsa I'm sure that's not true I'll find her and we'll meet up at the ice castle." Then Jack flew back into the castle.

"No Sven were not going back because she's with her true love."

Then Kristoff turned around and saw a huge snow storm building up.

"Anna!" He shouted full of concern and he rode on Sven back to Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Jack got back into the castle he saw the little talking snowman that Elsa built on that manical night so he decided to follow it.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Are you talking to me?" Asked Jack.

"Yea why?"

"So you can see me?"

"Um I guess so."

"Can you help me find Anna?"

"Woah what a coincedence I'm looking for her too!"

Then they walked down a hallway they tried all doors but they all opened all except one.

"Hey Olaf I think it's this one, can you pick a lock?"

Then the little snowman took off his carrot nose and got the door open and to their horror Anna was on the floor with white hair and shivering. Olaf walked over to the fireplace and built a fire and helped Anna to it. Then Anna told Olaf everything.

"I dont even know what love is." Exained Anna.

"Well love is when you put the other person before yourself like when Kristoff brought you here and left you forever." Olaf explained.

"Kristoff loves me?"

"Wow you really don't know what love is."

Then Anna saw Olaf's nose slip off of his face.

"Olaf your melting!"

"Some people are just worth melting for... But maybe not this moment."

Then Jack opened the window and hovered outside of the window so he could tell Olaf that Kristoff and Sven were on their way. As Jack flew away Olaf told Anna that he was getting something so he broke off a large icicle and turned it into a telescope.

"It's Kristoff and Sven riding and there coming this way! I guess I was wrong maybe he doesn't love you enough to leave you forever."

Anna was standing up to go.

" No no no stay by the fire." Instructed Olaf.

" But I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why... Oh I know there's your act of true love right there riding a crossed the fyord like a stallion reign deer king."

Olaf then helped Anna out of the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Since Jack new that Olaf was helping Anna he decided to go and catch up with Elsa. But since Elsa was in so much distress because she thought her sister was dead Jack had a hard time flying.

"Elsa!?"

"Jack." He heard in reply.

Before Jack continued to look for Elsa he turned around to see if Olaf and Anna made it out ok. As soon as he saw her pink cape he looked for Kristoff he found him riding on a reindeer but he saw the ice break from underneath him and the reindeer tripped so Jack made Kristoff fall on the safe sturdy ice but the reindeer fell in the ice water. Since Jack has seen reindeer before and knew they could survive the cold water he continued looking for Elsa.

"Elsa! I found you I have good news. Anna's alive!"

"Jack! Oh thank you!"

Then he ran to her and put her in his embrace but then Elsa got out of it to talk to Hans who was close by so Jack made a strong wind to try and push Hans away.

"Elsa!" Hans shouted.

"Just please take care of my sister." Replied Elsa.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold saying that you froze her heart. Her hair turned white I tried to save her but it was too late. She's dead! Because of you."

"No."

Jack tried to h hold her and tried to explain that she wasn't dead but she collapsed on her knees to the ground and once she hit the ground the storm froze so Jack held Elsa while she wept but both of their backs were facing Hans. Then Hans pulled out his sword so he could kill Elsa.

As soon as Anna found Kristoff and Kristoff found her he ran right to her. But Anna then looked over her shoulder and saw what Hans was about to do so she looked at Kristoff and then ran to save Elsa.

When Jack turned around he saw everything as if it was in slow motion. First he saw Kristoff running over to Anna, then he saw Anna running over to where they were. Then Jack saw Anna's face and he knew what she was going to do he tried to get up but Elsa hung on his arm clinging for life.

"No!" Jack and Anna yelled in unison.

Then Elsa let go of Jack to see what happened as soon as Anna froze Jack broke Hans sword with his staff and with that surge of power Hans was knocked out. Then Elsa jumped up to her feet and Jack got out of the way.

"Anna! Nno." Then she grabbed onto the frozen Anna and wept. Then Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf showed up. Jack just stood there watching and full of woe along with the other three. The hole kingdom was silent even the group that wanted to kill Elsa they were watching from afar. Then as if by magic Anna started to defrost and became alive once more.

"Anna! You risked your life for me?" Elsa asked.

"Of coarse I love you."

"Hu true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf pointed out.

"Love will thaw... Love!" Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Then Elsa reversed all of the snow, turned it into a giant snowflake in the sky, made it explode and summer was back. As Elsa was defrosting Arendelle a ship came out of the water and they were on it. Then Anna came up to Elsa.

"I knew you could do it." She said as a matter of factly.

"Guys this is the best day of my life... And quite possibly my last." Olaf explained as he was melting.

"Hold on there little guy." Elsa said as she fixed him up again and created a small personal snow cloud above him.

"My own personal flurry!" Olaf said whe giggling.

"By the way Elsa your boyfriend Jack is so perfect for you." Replied Anna.

"Wait you can see me?" Jack asked.

"Yea since we both died and came back I can see you."

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Kristoff.

"Just close your eyes and say you believe in Jack Frost." Anna instructed.

So Kristoff did as he was told and then opened his eyes when he felt he believed it.

"Woah, Jack Frost!"

"In the flesh. Oh and sleeping Hans is awake now."

Then Kristoff tried to walk over so he could punch Hans but Anna stopped him and walked over herself.

"Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours."

Then she acted like she was about to walk away but she quickly turned around and punched him right in his face and he fell in the water.

"You better watch out for that one she has one strong punch." Jack whispered to Kristoff.

Then Anna hugged Elsa with Anna looking at Kristoff and Elsa looking at Jack. Then both couples went their separate ways for a little bit Elsa bought Kristoff a new sled and made him Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer so Anna took Kristoff to show it to him. Elsa and Jack went on a little walk to the docks to watch their visitors leave.

"Thank you Jack."

"What for?"

"For being there for me, coming back for me, and saving me from my frozen heart."

"It was my pleasure Elsa."

Then they both stood in silence. Then Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and she looked up into his eyes.

"Elsa, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I... I..." But he didn't know how to say those three crucial words in a relationship because he's never felt this way nor said these words before. So Elsa stole them from his lips when she kissed him.

"I love you too." She said as she smiled.

With a look of relief he kissed her again and then they stopped.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" Elsa asked.

"Of coarse."

Then they both ran to the town square hand in hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked all of the people of Arendelle.

In reply they all cheered so she turned the fountains into beautiful ice sculptures and she froze the ground made it lightly snow so people could ice skate or enjoy a winter wonderland in the summer. Then Anna shakily walked over to Elsa.

"I like the open gates." Anna said.

"We are never closing them again."

Then Elsa magically put on a beautiful pair of ice skates.

"Oh Elsa, you know I can't..."

"Oh come on!"

Then they skated together with help from Olaf and Jack.

Then evening fell and everyone was home. Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were in the castles living room sitting by the fire. Then Olaf walked to the window and saw the northern lights.

"Look guys, the skies awake!"

"Actually I have to go." Jack announced.

"Ooh let me go with you." Elsa pleaded.

"Ok, besides you would need to meet them sooner or later."

"Wait, no I need to stay since I am the queen now I can't abandon my kingdom."

"I will look over while you are on leave." Anna offered.

"Ok, thanks Anna!"

Then Jack and Elsa ran outside.

"Hold on snowflake." Jack told her.

"Ok my snowstorm."

Then they both laughed at their silly nicknames and so Jack flew up into the sky.

"Woah you can fly!"

"Yea! Now wind take me to the North Pole!"

And with that the went. With Jack having so much to do and meeting the love of his life he forgot about the man that lurked in the shadows, fear itself, Pitch Black and with all of this fear and power he was about to make an appearance right at the source. Arendelle.

**Hey I just want to give a shout out to all of the people who read, favored, and left me comments. Thank you so much for reading and I do apologize for taking so long finishing I was busy studying for finals and I broke my ankle. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to look for When Two Worlds Collide Part 2!**


End file.
